


Eat me. Don't mind if I do.

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Dark Stiles, Fingering, Future Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Makeup Sex, Manipulation, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rimming, Self-Harm, Stiles is a Spark, Vampires, asking to be hurt, because Stiles is being controlled, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is upset Derek and Scott wont let him come to meet the new baddies. They argue then make up sex. Repeat the fight and then Stiles goes dark side.</p><p>Just read it. I promise its better than the summary!</p><p>Also Updated and rewritten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow so, after a two year hitus on this, I decided to go through, update and repost every chapter, along with a few other chapters too.

"For the last time Stiles!" Derek snapped on the younger boy. "No." He growled. There was no way Derek was letting him go. Not when they didn’t know what they were up against!

"But I can help!" Stiles whined, stomping his foot like he was still a child.

Derek raised his brow at the stomp. "I don't care. You aren't coming and that's final!" His decision was even easier when he saw him act like a child. It reminded him that Stiles was still younger, and human.

Stiles sputtered. "Oh, is it?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Scott! Tell him I'm good."

"I actually agree with Derek on this one." Scott said, looking between them and shrugged. “Rather have you safe for when we really need you than get you hurt. I mean,we don't exactly know what we're up against, it doesn't matter if you're a spark...We don't know what they are."

"Scotty...." Stiles frowned at him. "Guys seriously!?" He asked, mouth gapeing. They had to be messing with him.

"Seriously." Derek growled at him, his eyebrows scrunching together. When that happened Derek was not only serious, but angry too.

Stiles sighed, clenching his fists. "Fine, whatever." He grumbled.

"We just want you safe." Derek said.

"Forget it." Stiles muttered, shaking his head.

"We'll call you if we need something." Scott said to his friend. "Maybe try a multi creature spell or something." He smiled.

"Yeah Scott." Stiles smiled. "I'll try that." He said, nodding, watching Scott leave. Stiles was so mad that he just didn’t care though.

"Stiles, if we knew what it was, it would be different." He said, stepping closer to the boy. "If you get hurt... No one wants that."

"Yeah. Derek, I know." Stiles snapped, irritated. “I just wish you’d let me do more.”

"Stiles…” Derek sighed, coming closer and hugging him.

Stiles huffed, pushing him away. "Stop it. I’m pissed at you.”

“Because we want you safe?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes. Stiles was over reacting.

“No!” Stiles snapped, frowning at him. “Look.... I did more when I wasn't a spark than what I have now. I'm not the same kid from 7 years ago Derek!" Stiles said trying to stay calm. "Yet all of you treat me like I am. Hell, not even that because 7 years ago I would go everywhere with you guys. I faced kanima’s, werewolves, hunters, fuck, I even became evil!” Stiles snapped, his calmness leaving. “Yet now I’m too valuable.” He said in a mocking tone. “I thought since we were dating you’d treat me as an equal.”

Derek frowned, his shoulders sagging as he shook his head, fist clenching at his sides. "You don't understand." 

Stiles glared at him, clenching his fists as well. "I understand that if I do show up tonight you can't stop me."

"Don't you dare." Derek growled, head snapping up to look at him. “Don’t you fucking dare Stiles!”

"Oh I dare." He said, testing the alpha.

"Stiles its not safe." He said.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Eat me!" Stiles said, leaving. Fuck Derek Hale. He was going to do what he wanted. 

As it turned out, Stiles wanted to stay home. Not because he was scared of Derek, but because after he calmed down, both Scott and Derek had been right. It was better to wait it out for a call than to rush in, guns blazing. 

He sighed, flopping down on his and Derek’s bed. He had hoped the wolf would still be here when he got back, but it seemed he’d missed him. Stiles rolled onto his stomach, checking his phone and making sure the sound was on incase he was needed and got up to go through spell books.

After two hours of research and a pizza later Stiles crawled into bed, clutching his phone. Derek had been gone for a while and he hopped he was okay. He had to be okay.

Just as he was drifting off, the loft door opened and Stiles shot up in bed, listening. Was Derek home?

“Stiles?” Came the wolfs voice and relief rushed through him. Thank God he was home and okay.

“Up here!” Stiles called, getting out of bed and leaving the bedroom, meeting Derek halfway on the stairs. Derek was covered and blood and mostly healed wounds. “Derek….” Stiles said softly, reaching out a hand to touch him. “Are you….?” He bit his lip, his worry showing both in his scent and his expression.

Derek took his hand, leaning in to kiss his head. “Most of it isn’t mine.” He said, squeezing his hand. “Go back to bed and I’ll be there after I shower.”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Me too.” Derek nodded. “It’s okay though. You’re here and everyone is okay. That's all I care about.” He said, nudging Stiles up the stairs. 

“What was it?” He asked softly as he went back up.

“Harpies.” Derek said. “vicious things.” He shrugged, leaving the door to the bathroom open as he stripped. “They didn’t want to talk. They wanted to fight.”

Stiles stood by the bathroom, arms crossed and bit his lip still. “Everyone's okay?”

“Yeah.” Derek smiled at him. “The protection spells you put on us worked.”

Stiles smiled happily and nodded, crawling back into bed to wait on Derek. Glad everyone was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek crawled into bed, kissing over Stiles’ back, running his hands over his hips.

Stiles hummed, arching into the touch. “Derek…” He said sleepily.

“Yes?” Derek asked, kissing his neck.

Stiles hummed. Everytime after Derek fought anything he would always get horny; and if Stiles was being honest, which he was, it was always amazing sex. The best was probably after these witches had kidnapped Stiles for a sacrifice. The sex was hot and desperate, both clinging to each other. “How do you want me?” Stiles asked softly, turning to kiss him.

Derek groaned into the kiss, cupping his cheek and licking at his lips, biting at the bottom one. “Hands and knees.” He said, pulling away. Derek had, had, something on his mind since Stiles stormed out and now he was going to get it.

Stiles smiled, pushing off his sleep pants and boxers and pulling off his shirt before climbing onto the bed. Hands and knees just like Derek wanted.

Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ back, trailing his hands down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks. “You have such an amazing ass.” He groaned softly, spreading his cheeks to look at his budding hole.

Derek…” Stiles whined, looking back at him, moving his ass. “Fuck me… Please.” 

“I will.” Derek said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Later.” He told him before leaning in further and licking over his hole, loving the squeak that came from the spark. Derek sucked on his hole, eating him out with enthusiasm, flicking his tongue out and fucking him with it.

Stiles whined, gripping the sheets and dropping to his elbows, moaning and pressing his ass against Derek’s face. “God Derek!” He gasped, moving his hips over his face.

Derek pulled back slightly, licking his lips and slipped a finger into the wet hole of his lover. “You told me to eat you.” He grinned, licking around his finger.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles gasped, rolling his hips, cock hard and leaking. “Fuck...Fuck. N- never thought you would.” He moaned, arching his back. This might be better than the witches.

Derek grinned, biting gently on one of his cheeks, humming as one finger quickly turned into two then three. Soon Derek had Stiles moaning and withering on his bed, stretched around his fingers. “So pretty Stiles, begging for me, so open.” He groaned, stroking his cock after spitting into his hand. When he was slicked up, Derek easily replaced his fingers with his cock.

Stiles moaned, moving back up to his hands, tossing his head back. “Derek!” He moaned, loving how he filled him so perfectly. “Yes! fuck me.” He whined.

Derek kissed his neck, starting a slow pace, kissing everything he could get too. “So perfect for me Stiles.” He said, running his hand over his chest and pinching at his nipples.

“Ah.” He moaned, rocking against him and hanging his head, clenching around him. “More.”

The wolf didn’t hesitate, picking up pace and slamming into him, snapping his hips. “Stiles.” He growled, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking him.

“Yes!” Stiles breathed, panting, thrusting between Derek’s cock and his hand, moaning happily. “So close, gonna cum!” He moaned.

“Cum for me.” Derek growled, fucking him harder, his own orgasm rising up.

Stiles cried out as he came, spilling over his boyfriend's hand and clenching around his cock as his whole body spasmed.

Derek growled, Stiles’ tightness tipping him over the edge and spilling into Stiles’ hole, moaning against his shoulder.

Stiles fell onto the bed, panting and cringing slightly about laying in the wet spot.

Derek pulled out and laid beside him, kissing Stiles gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, curling against him and kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The calmness didn’t last for long. It was two weeks before the fight started again.

“Why do we always have to go through this!?” Derek growled, fists clenched.

“Because you don’t realize I can help!” Stiles snapped. “I’m good for more than potions!”

“You aren’t going!” 

“Yes I am!”

“We don’t know that it is!” Derek snarled, getting in Derek’s face.

“Yeah, you said that last time too and everything was okay!” Stiles screamed, not backing down. “Scott! Tell me you don’t agree with him.” Why was scott always here for this fight? Why did scott have to pick Derek up when Derek could drive himself?

“Um, actually again, I agree with Derek. These victims stiles...its horrible”

“I know!” Stiles snapped. “Thats why I want to help! If you get hurt i’d rather be there to help than be here with my thumb up my ass!” He snarled.

“You’re not going and thats final.” Derek said.

“I am! I’m not going to sit and wait for a call. Fuck you and fuck you!” Stiles yelled, looking at Scott pointing at both wolves. “I am not a child and will not be treated like one.”

“You aren’t going.” Derek frowned.

“Watch me.” Stiles hissed.

“I won’t come after you.” Derek said, frowning.

Stiles faltered slightly and took a step back. What? “...Fine. I don’t need you too.” Stiles said, looking down and walking toward the door, hurt and pissed now. Who did Derek think he was!?

“Stiles! Don’t you dare walk out that door!” Derek growled.

“Or what!?” Stiles snapped. “What will you do? Not come after me? Not help me?” He scoffed. "Fuck off."

“Stiles….”

“Save it. I’m going and you can’t stop me.” He said, turning and walking out the door, getting in his jeep and driving off, fists clenching the wheel. “Damn it!” He screamed, hitting it. Fucking Derek…. Fuck him and his stupid face and stupid reasoning. Stiles could help. He wasn’t useless and he would prove it. He’d go early and fix everything before they even got there. He’d show them how capable he was.

stiles didn’t anticipate walking into a nest of vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles got to the warehouse and hour before the pack had planned too. Everything outside looked normal; there was no warnings, no traps, spells, blood. It seemed like a normal warehouse. At least until he got inside. The smell hit him like a top of bricks and he started gagging, needing a moment to control himself and block out the smell assaulting his nose. The smell of blood and rotting flesh mixed with humidity was horrible. What the hell had he gotten himself into. For a split second his fingers twitched, wanting to call the others.

Why was the building so hot anyway? It was supposed to be empty, but then again. Big bads do what they want. As he ventured deeper in, Stiles pulled out his flashlight, looking around. He found the bodies easy enough. Some were in cages while others in piles. "Why the two different places?" He asked, moving close to the cage, touching the shoulder of a girl in the cage. She should have been dead. Her throat had been ripped out, it looked that way, but the moment he touched her she'd sat up and let out a blood curdling scream.

Stiles shot back, falling on his ass. "What the hell!?" He asked, heart beating frantically.

There was a deep throaty laugh and suddenly a person was behind him. "Looks like a little mouse wandered in." The person said, bright red eyes flashing. The eyes were alpha red, but this person was no wolf.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he tried to scramble away only to be lifted up with a tight grip to his arm. 

“Careful mouse. You don’t want to be hurt.” The man said. A man who was incredibly hot. Tall with chiseled features and dark brown hair that was slightly long and wavy. He had on Black pants a grey vneck that hugged him just right.

Another person came up, eyes just as red. "He looks delicious." The person, a girl, chuckled and hummed. "Smells amazing too." she said, licking her lips. She had long curly blonde hair and an angelic face, wearing a frilly dress.

"We can't eat this one Ava. Our little mouse is special." The first person said. "Very special.” He said, humming.

"Aw, poo." The girl, Ava, said. "He smells sweet, like candy."

"A- actually I'm sure I taste horrible, you don't want to eat me. I'm gross." Stiles said, staring at them. He still had no idea what they were.

The first one laughed again and pulled Stiles closer. "Witches actually taste the best." He grinned, leaning close, showing two very sharp fangs.

Stiles held his breath, zoning in on the k-nines that could easily tear into him. How the fuck did he know he was a witch though!?

"I'm a little disappointed. I heard you were talkative and never shut up. You seem pretty damn quiet now." He growled but it wasn’t menacingly. It was almost...playful?

"Y- yeah well, I try not to talk to bottom feeders." He shrugged, looking between them

The man snarled darkly, obviously not liking the words.

Ava growled and grabbed Stiles by his neck applying pressure, forcing him to his knees. "Who's the one on the bottom now blood sack?" She seethed, eyes flashing. 

“Ava.” The man chastised. “Thats no way to treat a guest.”

“He was rude first Kal!” She said, growling and whined.

“Can you blame him? The poor boy runs with wolves. Their company isn’t the best.” Kal said and laughed. “He must have picked up their manners.”

“How do you know all that?” Stiles asked.

“We’ve been watching you since we got here. Our siblings are currently watching your mutts.” Kal said, letting Stiles go, but holding him with his gaze. “So tell me, mouse. Why are you here alone?”

“I-” Stiles opened his mouth and shut it quickly, gaping like a fish. He almost just told him and that scared him. 

“Mouse?” 

 

“Stiles.” He corrected. “My name is Stiles not mouse.”

“Stiles.” Kal grinned. “Tell me why you willingly came alone to a vampire nest?”

Stiles looked down, fidgeting. His head felt floaty, like he was there but wasn’t.

“Answer me.” Kal said, lifting Stiles chin to make him look into the others eyes. “Tell me why you came.”

“I wanted to prove myself. The others don’t believe in me and think I’m weak. I’m not.” Stiles said quickly and easily, confused as to why he told him. “I….Why did I tell you that?”

“Good.” Kal grinned, glancing at Ava before looking back at Stiles. “Come with me Stiles.” He said, taking his hand and leading him down the hall into a room with a leather couch, a fluffy chair a desk a tv and several other places to sit. “Sit.” He said, grinning as Stiles did as told.

Stiles shook his head, holding it. “Why am I listening to you?”

“You trust me.” Kal said, his voice like velvet.

“I trust you.” Stiles repeated.

“I’ve been watching you for a while Stiles.”

“You have?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“As I said before. You’re special. I’ve seen that and I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself.” Kal said, touching his hand.

“You have?”

“Yes.” Kal nodded. “I think we should prove how special you are to those wolves. Don’t you?” He asked, smirking. The plan working better than he could have hoped.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, his face almost expressionless. “How can we do that?” He asked.

“Do you want to make them pay for underestimating you? For not noticing your worth?”

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to hurt them?” He asked next.

Stiles hesitated before answering. No. He didn’t not really. It was just a fight, not something to hurt anyone over. It was stupid.

“Stiles. You want to hurt them.” Kal said, making Stiles look at him.

The spark sucked in a breath and stared at him. “I want to hurt them.” He said, mind going thick with fog.

“Call them. Tell them you came on your own and you need them. Make it sound real.” Kal grinned, standing and looking over his shoulder when a knock came. “Come in.” He said, watching Stiles pull out his phone.

“Sir, the others returned. The wolves are looking for the witch.” Ava said.

Kal smirked. “They’re about to find him. Get everyone ready.” He grinned darkly. Stiles was theirs now. It was time for a new pack to rule in Beacon Hills. They just had to get rid of the wolves and with Stiles on their side. No one could stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pulled out his phone, growling as the screen flashed a picture of Stiles and pulled over on the side of the road. “Where the hell are you!?” He snapped. He’d given Stiles time to calm down but when he hadn’t come back he got worried. 

“Derek….” Stiles whined and sniffed. “Fuck, Derek I’m so sorry. I messed up. I’m so sorry.” He cried.

Derek sighed, his heart clenching, hearing Stiles’ voice. “Stiles, It’s okay, just come home so we can talk. Please.”

“I can’t. I’m so sorry I should have listened. I thought I could do it.” Stiles said, sounding scared.

Derek, sat up straighter. “Stiles...What do you mean. Where are you?”

“They’re coming.” Stiles gasped whispering. “Derek help me. I shouldn’t have come I’m so sorry.” He cried.

“Stiles What did you do?” He asked, trying to stay calm, putting him on speaker as he text Scott. “Where are you?”

“I went to find out what we were up against.” He said before he screamed. “Derek help me!” Stiles said and the line went dead.

After ending the phone Stiles shut it off, looking at Kal for approval. 

 

“You did so good Stiles.” Stiles grinned. “They’ll be coming for you.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said.

“Now wait here for them to find you.” Kal said, moving to leave. 

“Don’t you need to hurt me?” He asked.

“What?” Kal frowned.

“If I’m perfectly fine they will think something is up and be on high alert.” He said. “If i’m hurt….” Stiles trailed off.

Kal grinned, coming back over. “Oh you are so wonderful.” He said, cupping Stiles’ cheek, leaning down to look at him. “I’m going to hurt you Stiles. But you aren’t going to feel any pain.”

“I won’t feel pain.” He repeated.

“Good Mouse.” Kal said, nails sharpening, drawing his hand back and slashing across the spark’s chest, skin and muscle tearing, blood seeping out over his shirt. Kal made sure to mark him up, ripping the shirt and marking his chest before slapping him, a few nails catching his face and one cutting his lip. lastly he grabbed Stiles’ arm, twisting his wrist at a sickening angle, the bone snapping. Had Stiles not been under his control the boy would have passed out from pain. The vampire was sure of that. “That’s enough.” Kal said, his nails going back to normal. “Now lay down and pretend to be passed out. Even out your heartbeat.” He ordered.

Stiles obeyed, laying down on the couch, eyes closing. He still felt no pain. Only like was floating, outside of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough the next night Stiles showed up to the game. But he wasn’t alone. The vampires were there with him, some hanging back and watching, others at his side. There was one missing though. Kal.

“Okay, hes here. What do we do?” Liam asked softly, glancing at him. Stiles looked different. He was in dark jeans and a gray tee, his hair spiked. The outfit change wasn’t what bugged him. It was the dark look in Stiles’ eyes. It didn’t look like him at all.

“Separate him from them.” Scott said.

Isaac sighed, glancing at his phone then around at the crowd. “Peter said he had something that would help. Hes not here though.”

“We’ll have to move without him.” Scott said, shaking his head. “In a few Isaac, Liam and I will go talk to the team. Stiles should come too. When that happens everyone else keep them at bay.”

Liam nodded, muscles going stiff at the feeling of eyes on him. A quick glance over his shoulder showed it was the guy from last night. He growled, trying to ignore it. “Stiles doesn’t look like himself.”

Isaac pursed his lips, glancing at Scott. They both knew what the look reminded them off. “You don’t think….?”

“No.” Scott said. “He’s gone. We made sure of that. It’s Stiles.” He said, glancing at his friend. “Come on.” He told the others before going to the field.

Stiles looked at Ava and smiled. “I need to go talk to the team.” He said, looking around, biting his cheek. “Why isn’t Kal here?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Kal is on his way.” She nodded. “You go on and do what you normally do. Keep up appearances.”

“Fine.” He sighed, glaring at Scott. “Better get this over with. The less I have to be near them, the better.” He grumbled, going over. Stiles was quiet, letting Scott give his sweet little pep talk. When he was done Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t be afraid to hurt your opponent.” He said. “They think nothing of you. Do what you need to win the game.” Stiles told them, tone harsh.

Scott stared at his friend, shocked not only at the words, but the tone.

“Not everything is so black and white Scotty. Sometimes you have to be the bad guy.” He said, walking away.

Scott looked between Isaac and Liam, nodding at them as they separated and Scott went after Stiles. “Can we talk?”

“About what?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms, sounding bored

“How about you attacking us last night?”

“You were trespassing. I was protecting my pack from you mutts.” Stiles sneered. 

Scott’s eyes widened. “Stiles this isn’t you.” He said. “They’re manipulating you, I know you, you’re my best friend.”

“You’re nothing to me.” Stiles said sharply. “Leave me and my pack alone and maybe everyone will live.”

“You’d hurt me? Our friends? Derek?” Scott asked, stepping forward.

Stiles smirked, cocking his head. “Why not. It was so fun when I killed Allison.” He grinned.

Scott’s eyes flashed and he growled. “That wasn’t you.”

“The oni were apart of me. Carrying out my wishes. My wants.” Stiles said. “They were able to kill her because I wanted to hurt you. I can easily do it again.” He smirked. “Maybe Kira this time.” He hummed, tilting his head

Scott opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone calling for Stiles and coming over.

“Stiles are you okay?” Kal asked, coming over, frowning at Scott.

“Everything’s fine.” Stiles smiled, looking at Kal adoringly and hugged him

“Good.” Kal said, wrapping an arm around him and kissing Stiles who returned it with a hum, closing his eyes.

Scott gasped, stepping back. “Stiles you’re with Derek!”

“Derek?” Stiles laughed. “Hes a tool and a mutt. Why would I care about him let alone date him. I love Kal.” He told the wolf. “I’ve been with Kal for years.”

 

Kal grinned, pulling Stiles closer. “Are you done with him?” Kal asked, nipping his bottom lip.

“Boys!” Deputy Parrish called to Stiles and Scott, holding cups of something as he came over. “Good speeches, Both of you. How about a drink?” He asked.

Scott frowned, wrinkling his nose. “You’re a cop with alcohol on school property?”

Stiles scoffed and took the drink. “Jordan you truly are my favorite.” He grinned, downing it in one drink, loving the burn in his chest. “Oh, Jordan, by boyfriend Kal, Kal this is Jordan Parrish. He works with my dad.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kal said, shaking his hand. 

“Likewise.” Parrish smiled. “Kira is looking for you.” He told Scott.

“Better go be with your girlfriend.” Stiles smirked, looking at Kal and walking back to the vampire pack.

“What was that about?” Scott asked. “The drinks?”

“From Peter. Something about Stiles wouldn’t take it from him so it needed to be someone on equal ground.” He shrugged. “It was spiked with vervain.”

“Whats vervain?” Scott frowned.

“The vampire equivalent of wolfsbane.” Peter said, walking over. “Sorry I was late.”

“Stiles drank it though, how will it help anything?” 

“Drinking it has made his blood poison to vampires if they try to bite him. If we can get it on his person it will stop the compulsion.” He explained.

Scott nodded, clenching his fists. “Peter….Hes convinced he loves the vampire Kal. He acted like he hated Derek.”

“We’ll get him back.” Peter said. 

“Yeah. We will. Just, what him are we getting back and will Derek even get him?”

“The compulsion will wear off.” Peter said, understanding the concern.

On the sidelines Stiles laughed, wrapping his arms around Kal. “What should we do now?” He asked, humming.

Kal, wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I think I’d like to get you alone.” He hummed, grinning.

“No.” Stiles shook his head, causing Kal to frown. 

“No?”

“You can kiss me all you want, but sex is off the table.” He said, Stiles poking through the haze causing Kal to growl.

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“You love me.”

“I love you.” Stiles said, nodding.

“Let me make love to you.”

“No.” Stiles said adamantly. Kal could control Stiles’ mind, had him completely. Somehow though the witch was still able to resist some.

He growled and looked up at some of his pack members. “Do what you want.” He told them, pulling Stiles away. He would make Stiles obey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con for forced blow job

Kal dragged Stiles away, hand firmly holding the spark’s upper arm, not stopping when Stiles stumbled.

“You’re mad.” Stiles said, trying his best to keep up. “Why?”

That made Kal even madder. Stiles didn’t know he was fighting his control. As far as the little witch knew he was doing everything he was supposed too.

“I’m not mad mouse.” He said, trying to mask his voice. He wasn’t mad at Stiles, not really. Kal was mad he didn’t have his heart. He pulled him into the locker room, shutting and locking it behind him before letting Stiles go. “Sit down Stiles.” He said, taking off his coat.

Stiles looked around the locker room, rubbing his head and sat down. His head had been hurting a lot lately. When he was around Scott or the other mutts, when he talked about pack, when he was in places that seemed familiar but shouldn’t. When he heard a name, so simple and annoying he shouldn’t think anything of it, but he did. As Stiles looked around the room, something clicked into place and he should have been revolted at the memory, but it made him smile and feel warm. “My first time with Derek was in here.” He said as simple as if he were stating the weather.

Kal was pacing, trying to think of a way to convince Stiles to love him wholeheartedly. To get him to have sex, to-. Kal froze, hearing those words and turned to Stiles, murder in his eyes. “What!?”

Stiles flinched, looking at Kal. “What?”

“What did you just say?” He growled, coming over.

Stiles hesitated, licking his lips. “My first time….with Derek...was in here.” He said, smile gone.

Kal dropped down till he was level with Stiles. “You have sex with Derek?”

“I- i did….I don’t know why. Hes a stupid mutt.” Stiles grumbled, looking away.

“Huh.” Kal said, frown turning into a grin. Of course, why hadn’t he seen it? It was so simple. the reason he couldn’t totally have Stiles, was because his heart was with another. He could change that. Do it easily.

“You’re mad….” Stiles said, looking down, clenching his fists. “I- i’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He said, running a hand through Stiles’ hair, humming softly and cupping his chin. “Stiles, look at me.” Kal said, voice like honey.

He looked up, staring into those eyes, body relaxing. 

“Every moment you’ve had with Derek had been me. It was always me. The mutts played with your mind. Derek doesn’t love you.” Kal told him. “I do.”

Stiles stared at him, eyes wide as his mind was altered. It wasn’t Derek he’d met those years ago, it was Kal. Kal who had been snarky and moody and pushed Stiles against walls and lockers, Kal who he’d held up in a pool for two hours, kal who’d saved him. Kal who loved him. So why did he start crying when he was told it wasn’t Derek?

Kal stared at him in shock, seeing the tears run down his face. “Stiles? Mouse whats wrong?” He asked, wiping the tears away. “Why are you crying?”

Stiles’ bottom lip quivered and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around his vampire. “It hurts.” 

“What does?” Kal asked.

“They made me think it was that mutt. Made me forget your touch.” He sniffed, rubbing his eyes and hugged him tight. “How could I forget!?” He cried.

“I know mouse. It’s okay. I have you know. I’m here.” Kal said, grinning. Oh this was better than he expected. He pet his hair, slowly rocking. Stiles was perfect.

“Make me remember.” Stiles said.

Kal hummed, pulling away. “Lets go home.” He said only to be stopped by stiles pulling him back.

“No. Here.” Stiles said. “Just like the first time.” The younger man smiled, dropping to his knees and reaching for Kal’s belt. “Don’t you remember?”

“Of course I do.” He lied, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles purred, getting Kal’s pants open and pulling the cock out. Stiles leaned forward licking a stripe up the length. Two things stuck out in Stiles’ head. The size was wrong. So wrong. Kal wasn’t exactly small, but he was smaller than Stiles remembered and thinner too. Stiles remembered him being thick as well as long. The second was the color. This one was all pale while he one he remembered was tan. Stiles was about to pull off and question, but Kal grabbed the back of his head, shoving his cock down the man’s throat. He coughed and grabbed Kal’s hips, trying to stop him. This wasn’t right!

Kal ignored the coughing and thrusted into Stiles’ mouth. It’d been so long since he had someone touch him like this. A warm mouth to wet and sweet. there was no way he could stop. Kal continued to fuck Stiles’ mouth till he felt his balls draw up and he was spilling down his throat. When he let him go, Stiles fell on his ass, gasping for breath, some cum falling on his face. Kal grinned, loving the look. “Beautiful.” He said.

Stiles was panting, looking at him with wide scared eyes. That was NOTHING like their first time. Derek, Kal, had never fucked his face before and it scared him.

“Don’t be afraid mouse. I just couldn’t hold back.” Kal said, coming closer.

There was a growl from the other side of the door, making Kal turn to look at it. “Looks like someone wanted to listen.” He said, moving closer to Stiles. “I don’t mind the audience.”

Stiles shook his head. He minded. He minded very fucking much! His mouth wouldn’t work though so he was just sitting there with it hanging open.

Suddenly the door was broken and a very angry, half shifted blue eyes Derek was standing there. Stiles anxiety and heart beat drawing him in and sending him into action. What he saw pissed him off even more. Derek turned to Kal, whos cock was still out and hard again, and growled. “I’m gonna rip your throat out.” He growled. “With my teeth.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t think so.” Kal grinned, looking at Derek while he did up his pants, acting as if his life hadn’t been threatened. “You won’t be killing me, pup.”

“And why is that?” Derek growled, walking towards Kal, clenching and unclenching his fists, nails popping out. 

“You want stiles back.” Kal said, glancing at the claws. “I think that’ll be a problem if you kill the love of his life while he watches.” The vampire grinned. “I think it’ll make him panic even more. Break his mind even”

Derek’s eyes snapped to Stiles who had curled in on himself with a full on panic attack. “Stiles….” He said, rushing to him and growling at Kal. “He doesn’t love you.” Derek said, gently touching Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, relax, take a deep breath. 3...2...1. Breath.” He said in a soft voice, trying to coach him back to relaxing. “Calm down, everything's okay.” 

Stiles shook, he couldn’t breath and felt like he was going to pass out, blackness coming in from the corners of his eyes. That was until the comforting hand was on his shoulder and a soft voice telling him how to breath. Stiles bit his lip and did just that, taking a deep breath and letting it out after counting down from three. He opened his eyes and frowned, slapping Derek’s hand away. “Don’t touch me!” He snapped, looking to Kal.

Kal watched Derek calm Stiles down, let him even because now he knew what to do if it happened again. “Come here Stiles.” He said, holding out his hand for him, smiling when he slapped Derek’s hand away.

Stiles stood up shakily. “No.” He said, backing away from them both.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, looking at him.

“Shut up! I need to think, both of you, both of you just shut up!” He yelled, his mind swimming with memories and thoughts and confusion all of it making his head hurt.

“Stiles, whatever you’re feeling, it isn’t your feelings, its just what they did to you. I told you that.” Kal said, taking a step forward, glaring at Derek when he growled. “He messed with your head, making you doubt us.” Kal growled. “I love you Stiles. Listen to me, focus on my voice. You know the truth.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “You’re lying! You don’t love him. Stiles look at me!”

Stiles whined, shaking his head. “I love you too Kal.” He said, looking at him, ignoring Derek. Stiles didn’t need any more confusion. He walked over to Kal, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Derek breathed. He felt like he’d just drank a whole bottle of liquid wolfsbane. Seeing Stiles tell another person he loved him, kissing another person. Derek wished he’d drank a bottle of wolfsbane.

“I won’t let them mess with my head anymore.” Stiles smiled at Kal. He turned to glare at Derek, body tensing. He squinted his eyes and shook his head, some cloudiness coming back. “I hate you.”

“We’re leaving.” Kal said, pulling Stiles against him and ushering him out before Derek could react, knowing the declaration of hate would freeze the wolf for a while.

 

“Derek!” Scott called, coming into the locker room. “Wheres Stiles?”

“Gone…” Derek said, sounding defeated. “Hes...He loves Kal.”

“No he doesn’t.” Scott said, grabbing his shoulder. “Its that creeps mind control. Hes messing with Stiles head.”

Derek growled. “Stiles said he hated me.”

“He called me a mutt, all of us a mutt. It’s not him.” Scott told him. “We have to get him back, Peter has a plan.”

“He found the vervain?” Derek asked. 

 

“Yeah, we managed to get Stiles to drink some.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he growled. “If Kal bites him and he taste it, he’ll kill him.” Derek said. “We have to get him away from Kal.”

“I know.” Scott said. “We’re going tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac caught up with them outside the Vampire's nest, looking a little disheveled and flushed.

“What happened to you?” Peter frowned, fixing one of Isaac’s curls, looking a little concerned. 

“One of the vampire’s, Ian, he uh….Wow.” Was all he said, blushing more.

Derek growled from behind him. “Seriously Isaac!? They have Stiles and you had sex with one of them!?”

“No, just...kind of made out and it wasn’t planned!” He said and looked at Peter guiltily who just looked away with a frown. “He cornered me at the game, he said he wants to help save Stiles. I kind of believe him…”

“Of course you do.” Peter scoffed. “Because you think with your dick.”

“No I-”

“I do want to help.” The dark skinned boy said, coming out. “Kal has gone too far, What he’s doing, its basically rape, to the sparks mind and body. Every time he compels him a part of the boy cracks. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“And we’re just supposed to believe you?” Peter asked.

“Do you have time to argue me on this?” Ian hissed. “So I made out with your boy, he’s cute, get over it.”

 

“He’s not mine.” Peter said, voice and eyes cold like ice.

Isaac hunched his shoulders and looked away.

“Help us get inside, you betray us and I’ll kill you.” Derek said. “We need Stiles back before its too late.” He growled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slight blood play and self harm!

Stiles sitting on the leather couch at the nest, his knees pulled to his chest, chewing on his thumb nail, his eyes looking dark again.

“I think your pet is broken.” Ava said, frowning at Kal. “I warned you.”

“Nonsense.” Kal dismissed. “He’s perfect, better than ever.”

“He looks like he’s going to break.” She said.

Stiles scoffed from the couch, glancing at her. “You sound like those useless mutts who tricked me. They thought the same thing. I can see why though, they didn’t want me to find Kal again.”

Kal hummed. “I told you.” He told Ava, going over to Stiles and pet him. “She didn’t mean anything by it mouse. You just seem tense.” He said, tilting Stiles’ head up and nuzzled his throat.

Stiles grunted, relaxing into the touch even though his mind screamed it was wrong.

“I love you my little spark.” He said. 

“And I you.” Stiles said, shifting. “The smell of rotten flesh is turning my stomach, I’m going outside.” He said, getting up and leaving.

“You’re just going to let him go?” Ava asked, frowning.

“I have complete control over him.” He hummed. 

“Thats what you said last time.” she frowned.

“That was before. I rewrote his memories. He is completely mine now.” The vampire grinned.

“You can’t mess with someones mind like that Kal!” She snapped. “It’ll bite you in the ass!”

“I am the head of our nest! You will be quiet!” Kal roared. “I have waited too long to have him for him to slip away.” He said.

While outside, stiles leaned against a tree, sighing and rubbed his head. “Get a grip…” He told himself, shivering.

“Stiles?” Someone said, coming up behind him. It was Ian and Isaac.

Stiles turned and frowned. “Why is that mutt here?” He scoffed. “Or is he your new pet?” He smirked. “Isaac always did like them older.”

“Stiles enough.” Ian said and came closer, grabbing his arm. “Come with us.”

Stiles frowned then glared. “You’re betraying us?” He hissed. 

“Just come with us.”

“No!” He said, pushing the vampire away, a flash of light coming from his hand, burning the vampire.

“Stiles!?” Isaac gasped, looking at the hurt creature.

“Kal has done everything for us! How could you betray him?” Stiles asked. He turned you to save you from your abusive father. He took you in, let you stay with him in the subway and in his loft. He’s done everything for you!”

Isaac whined. “No, Stiles, that was me, Derek did that for /me/ Stiles!” Isaac said. “Come back to us!”

“Stiles?” Kal asked, coming out. “You’ve been gone a whi-” He frowned, seeing Ian on the floor and the wolf. “What is going on.”

Stiles shook his head. “Ian has himself a little pet of a wolf. It’s annoying.” He said, not looking at anyone as he went inside, feelings conflicted.

“Is this true?” Kal asked.

Isaac looked at Ian, who nodded. “It is, he’s mine sir, I was bringing him to you to talk when we ran into Stiles.” He said. 

Kal gave them both a suspicious look. “Keep him on a short leash.” He said, going in after Stiles.

Ian and Isaac both sighed in relief. “That was good, right?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah.” Ian hissed, sitting up. “Kal has his mind so messed up though.”

Stiles was in a bedroom this time, frowning.

“Whats wrong my love?” Kal asked, coming over.

“Headache.” He shook his head and leaned on him.

“Should I fix it for you?” He kissed his head.

“No...Its okay.” He smiled. “Hey, You and Ian, you guys are really close. How did you meet?”

He smiled. “It was many years ago, in England, I found him in an alley and saved him from bleeding out.” Kal told him.

Stiles nodded, keeping his expression hidden. “I see.” He told him. “And Ava?”

“Shes my little sister.” He nodded.

Stiles frowned, a few things becoming clearer. He pushed the vampire down on the bed and crawled on top of him. “Make love to me?”

He grinned, rubbing Stiles’ hips. “Whats with the sudden change?”

“We’ve been apart too long Kal, I’ve missed your touch.” He told him, pushing the vampires shirt up, smirking and leaned down to kiss him.

Kal grinned and kissed him back, running his hands up his back. “I’m glad you think so too.” He said.

Stiles smirked, kissing over his neck, nibbling at the skin.

“Easy mouse.” He told him, cupping his ass. “You’ll get me hungry.”

Stiles hummed. “You still haven’t tasted me.” He purred and reached over to grab a letter opener off the nightstand. “Do you want too?”

Kal groaned, eyes flashing red. “Do not tease, mouse.” He said.

“It’s no tease.” He said, kissing him again and sat up to pull the vampires shirt off along with his own. “But I have a question first.” Stiles said, making a cut, with the opener, on his chest.

“What is that?” He asked, licking his lips as the blood swelled to the surface and down Stiles’ chest.

“About your cock…..I remember it being, different.” He said, guiding the other man to him. “Why?” 

Kal licked his lips again and swallowed thickly. “Probably something the mutts did.” He told him before surging forward to lick and suck at his blood. Quickly though he was hissing and gagging. “Vervain!?” He snarled.

Stiles was quick in casting a spell to boost his strength and pin the Vampire to the bed by his throat, the letter opener positioned above the monsters heart. A dark expression on the sparks face. “See, what I think is that you used your little vamp mojo to mess with my head. You replaced memories of someones face with your own, my memories with the rest of your group! My friends replaced!” He said.

“Stiles, mouse.” Kal hissed and struggled. “Think about what you’re doing.” He said.

“Oh, I am.” He said. “See, at the game, that beer I was given, had vervain in it. I could taste it, but I said nothing.” Stiles told him, cutting a line down Kal’s chest. “Why wouldn’t I tell you? I was supposed to love you.” He spat, putting blood from his already open wound into Kal’s fresh one, smiling as the vampire screamed in pain. “I think its time I paid you back /love/.” He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac and Ian managed to subdue the others in the nest and let the rest of the pack in. “Their in the back room, but I think Stiles is spiraling.” Isaac told them, biting his lip.  
Derek gave a soft whine, but kept his expression focused. “I’ll take it from here.” He said and grunted. “Scott, Peter, come with me, the rest of you be on your toes in case they wake up.” He said and went to find his mate. 

“Derek, we need to be prepared for anything.” Peter said.

“I know.” He sighed.

“I smell him in here.” Scott told them, frowning. “Blood too, but he’s alive.”

Derek growled and kicked the door in, eyes widening at what he saw. Stiles, shirtless, on top of another man, and bloody.

Stiles turned around with a glare, his expression softening when he saw the three of them. His bottom half of his face bloody. “Hey guys, you’re just in time.” He smirked, licking his lips and turned back towards the vampire. He took the letter opener, now soaked in Stiles’ poisoned blood, and stabbed the vampire in the stomach, making him shout in pain.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“I don’t know whats the truth anymore.” Stiles said sadly. “My mind is so twisted, so confused…..And it’s all his fault!” He shouted, digging the blade in deeper. “I don’t know what a lie and what isn’t!” He yelled and started to cry. “My head hurts so bad….”

Derek came closer, slowly and put a hand on Stiles’ back. “Stiles…” He said softly, “look at me.” 

Stiles did, frowning at him. 

“Are you confused when you look at me?”

“Yeah…” He nodded. “I’m supposed to hate you!” Stiles snapped, “but…”

He pursed his lips and cupped the sparks cheek. “But?”

“But my chest does little flutters and I get flashes.” He whined.

“Flashes?”

“Of us, in the woods, kissing and in a pool, camping.” He said and looked down, shaking his head.

“Thats because they happened.” Derek said.

“They happened with Kal!” He snapped, closing his eyes. “His face is there! But the bodies all wrong. Why is it wrong!?”

“Stiles, baby, look at me, please.” Derek said

The spark did, but reluctantly, meeting his eyes.

“Vampires have compultion, they can make you do and think things you never would.” He told him, holding his face again. “He made you forget how you feel, but your heart knows the truth, your mind too, thats why you’re so confused.”

Stiles frowned, leaning into his hands, it was so easy and felt right.

“Stiles…” Kal gurgled from below.

Peter came to the other side of Stiles, putting his hand over Stiles’ one on the letter opener. “Go with Derek, let Scott and I handle this.” He said softly.

Stiles gave another whine and let go, sagging against Derek, wrapping his arms around him. “You saved Isaac from who?” He asked.

“What?” Derek frowned.

“When you turned him…”

“....His father, Stiles. His father was hurting him, Isaac wanted to die, I turned him to save him and make him stronger.”

Stiles let out a breath and hugged him tighter. “Thats right.”

He smiled, lifting him and carried him out. “Let get you to deaton and cleaned up. A few days being around Vervain and your mind will be cleared up and you’ll feel better.”

He nodded. “Tasted it in the beer.” Stiles said, pressing his face into Derek’s neck. It felt like home.


End file.
